Operation: Blackout
Operation: Blackout is an Elite Penguin Force mission party that will occur from November 15, 2012, to December 4, 2012. It was confirmed on Herbert P. Bear's Herbert's Twitter account, Polo Field's and Billybob's Twitter accounts. Billybob announcing Operation: Blackout Polo Field also blogged about the team making sounds for November. The post by Klutzy This will be the first time Herbert makes appearance as a mascot. Herbert's plans are to capture all the top EPF agents (including you, Dot, Jet Pack Guy,Rookie and the The Director) and blacken the sun using a high frequency infrared reversion laser in his fortress, as well as destroy the Everyday Phoning Facility, thus destroying the EPF Command Room itself. Once done, Herbert will destroy the rest of the island using the sun's energy as a weapon, and EPF agents will have to break into his fortress and stop him. Meanwhile, due to the removal of the sun, the island is freezing cold and has experienced a snowstorm. Trivia *Billybob proved in his appearance on the Server Cloudy that Herbert will be meetable during Operation: Blackout. *In issue #365 of The Club Penguin Times, Hubert P. Enguin, or Herbert P. Bear asked how to build a high frequency infrared reversion laser which he is going to use to blackout Club Penguin Island. *Dot maybe one of the characters because she made an appearance in the Yearbook 2011-2012, and had her own signature: Dot. *Club Penguin had planned Operation: Blackout since August 2011. *It has been confirmed that Herbert will capture Gary. *If you visit clubherbert.com it will show you Herbert's plans. *Herbert will try to capture Gary, Dot, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy and The Director of the Elite Penguin Force. *It's possible the snowstorm damages the island and when repairs are finished the updated rooms will replace most of the old ones. Gallery Sneak Peeks Billybob operationb.jpg|Billybob confirming the event. Polo-operationb.jpg|Polo Field talking about Operation: Blackout. Herbertopblack.png|Herbert holding a folder that has the sun crossed out on it. This was seen in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance. Herbertopblack2.png|A clear image of the Operation: Blackout script from the Behind The Scenes 2011 video. Clubherbert Desk2-background.jpeg|Herbert's updated computer desk. Operation STOP HIM.png|Herbert asking Gary for help. Blackout!.jpg|Sneak peek from Polo Field YEEP.jpg|A possible sneak peek of Operation: Blackout of what the town would look like. Screenshot_1716.png|A sneak peek of the outside of the Coffee Shop. Screenshot_1717.png|A sneak peek of an unknown place. OPERATION BLACKOUT SNEAK PEEK!.jpg|A Sneak Peek of a machine. Herbert possibly uses this to block the Sun. Herbert battle.PNG|Gary's glasses broken showing a reflection of Herbert grabbing a penguin which looks like Gary. Epf emaşl.png|A secret message in Club Penguin Times. It says: Agents look into this clubherbert.com 'Unexpected'.png|The "unexpected blackout" could be Operation: Blackout. cp116.PNG|The machine Herbert will use to block out the Sun. A6p7gURCEAMCMEC.jpg| A Sneak Peek from Spike Hike. Log in screens The Island is Doomed.png|The first log-in screen. Log in screen OPA.PNG|The second Log In Screen. Herbert Dadadadada.PNG|The second Log In Screen after a few seconds. Log off screens OpeartionBlackoutLogoffScreen.jpg|The First Log off Screen Homepage OBLogot1.png|Homepage OBLogot2.png|Phrases: 1. ENJOY IT BEFORE I DESTROY IT 2. MWAHAHA 3. YOU WON'T STOP ME! (Note:Sometimes places changes) See Also *Operation: Hibernation *Operation: Spy & Seek *EPF Sources and References *http://clubherbert.com/ SWFs *'Music' **Coming Soon *'Billboards' **The Island is Doomed **Gear Up/Enjoy It Before I destroy it *'Rooms' ** Coming Soon! Category:Operation: Blackout